


Blackout

by Merixcil



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cats, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gags, Is it possible to be sexually attracted to a city?, Kink Without Sex, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Sensory Deprivation, because Bruce lowkey wants to fuck Gotham, kink gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Bruce and Selina try to unwind of an evening. things don't quite go to plan.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> A note on the 'kink gone wrong' tag - something happens to disrupt the scene and everyone gets out unharmed, though in the moment it's very unpleasant for the sub.

In the dark, the drag of rope against his wrists feels electric. Bruce strains against his restraints and they don't give, which is impressive. There aren't many knot combinations he can't crack. 

His options for escape are few and far between. His thighs have been lashed together and his feet bound to a bed post, his hands are tied separately though he didn't get a chance to see what to before the blindfold was pulled over his eyes. Bruce's eyelids flutter as he exhales around the ball gag and his eyelashes scrape against the soft material. 

The city is barely audible through the thick glass of the bedroom wall, the steady rumble of traffic cut through by shrieking of sirens and the ever present sound of the sea. Inside, he hasn't heard anything much since he was tied up, save the occasional sigh of footsteps coming to the door, pausing and walking away again. He hasn't been able to detect a rhythm to their comings and goings any more than he could say how long he's been on the bed. Time has a funny way of falling apart when he's naked save for the ropes holding him down. 

The stutter of helicopter blades sounds close to the apartment. In a city like Gotham, that's not so unusual but it's the loudest reminder he's had of the world outside this room in hours, days, who can say?

Maybe it's a police helicopter, there could be all manner of emergencies happening in the city right now and the Batman isn't there to take care of any of them. Bruce's pulse jumps, in panic and excitement at the idea of being made useless when Gotham needs him most. He knows he's being foolish, wouldn't dare to think of such a situation as anything less that dire if he wasn't suffering through a fog of hormones. 

He's pretty sure Barbara would have contacted him by now if there were a crisis going on. Part of this arrangement is that his tech is locked away in a safe he's not supposed to know the combination to, but Oracle has a way of routing herself through any available speaker when she needs to. It's the only thing that gives him the necessary peace of mind to indulge his more unorthodox desires from time to time, knowing that when he's needed, he will be called. 

Barbara probably knows exactly where he is and what he's doing. That woman could stand to learn a thing or two about privacy. 

The sound of floorboards creaking at the other end of the room puts Bruce on high alert, trying to relax into Egyptian cotton sheets.

He can't begin to pretend nonchalance. His shoulders tense, his hips cant forward. He's half hard with anticipation and getting more excited by the second. It gives him a sick sort of satisfaction, horror and relief curdling in his gut, to know there's every chance he won't get to get off at all tonight. He's a long way off begging yet, that won't come till later, when cool indifference becomes light touches becomes a firm intent to tease. All while he's tied to the bed, silenced and unable to see. He's been on edge since he first saw the ropes. 

The sound of the helicopter fades and the room is left silent save for the hubbub of life happening fifty floors below. The blindfold is too thick for Bruce to know if its headlights were ever rained on him, peaking through the gap in the curtains that he knows is still there because he hasn't heard them shift along the runner since he went under. It could have been the paparazzi, watching him writhe on the bed, naked and aroused. He could wake up to find that intimate details of Bruce Wayne's exciting new kink have made the front page of every tabloid on the eastern seaboard. They'll make crass comments and indulge in armchair psychology, trying to decide if he likes being watched in the act. 

He won't tell them that he does any more than he'll tell them the kink is nothing new. But in private he would look back on the pictures they took and know that someone had been watching him and there was nothing he could have done about it. Bruce's breath catches and he shudders involuntarily just imagining it. He wishes the helicopter would come back. 

On second thoughts, he should probably be congratulating Barbara for her diligence. 

The light patter of something moving along the hardwood floors is loud in the silent apartment. It's not heavy enough to be footfalls. Perhaps marbles, thrown down the hall to distract him. It doesn't sound like it's coming from the hallway though, it sounds like it's in the room. 

Silence falls again and there's no sound left to analyse. Then the bed dips ever so slightly near his feet. 

Bruce frowns and makes a questioning grunt around the gag. Whatever just landed on the bed, it didn't make the kind of impact a person should have done coming to sit by his feet. 

The thing on the bed moves, pressing itself up against Bruce's legs as it winds it's way up towards his head. It's warm and furry and entirely unlike any of the items he had agreed to before he was gagged. The plan had been for feathers, leather, hot wax. Perhaps some small anal toys if he really relaxes into it. 

By the time whatever it is has reached his hips, Bruce's arousal has all but died and panic has set in. He starts making as much noise as he can around the gag and bucks up hard against his restraints. Even now, he's thinking about how exciting it is that they don't break, how perfectly trapped he is. 

The warm furry thing moves away. 

"Wow, wow! Easy there, big boy." Selina's trying for sultry as she dashes over to him but Bruce can hear the worry in her voice. He starts shaking his head in their agreed rhythm. "Here, let me-"

"Swordfish!" Bruce gasps as the ball gag is pulled from his mouth. 

"Yeah, I figured. I knew the gag was a bad idea." Selina's hands move with practiced speed, loosening the knots holding his wrists before she pulls the blindfold away. 

The room is dark, but the lights pouring through the gap in the curtain cast Selina's face in orange, highlighting the freckles across her cheekbones and making her eyes glow like fire. She reaches out to cradle his cheek. "What happened?"

"Something was in here with me." Bruce's heart is still jackhammering in his ears. "It was on the bed, next to my legs."

Selina looks alarmed. "I don't understand. What was in here with you?"

"I don't know. It was warm, alive I think. Furry."

Isis announces herself with a soft chirrup, inviting herself up onto the bed and wedging herself between the two of them. She looks down at Bruce and starts to purr loudly. 

"Warm and furry, eh?" Selina smirks. 

Bruce falls back against the bed with a groan, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. His breathing isn't quite steady yet. 

Selina reaches out to him, wrapping her hands around his wrists and hissing when she gets a sense of his pulse. "She really did a number on you. I'm sorry Bruce, I should have kept her in the guest bedroom. I didn't even think."

"It's fine, it's fine." Bruce says, as much to himself as to her. Truth be told he feels more than a little stupid for reacting like that to something so small. 

Isis decides that she doesn't like not being the centre of attention and goes scurrying out of the room. Selina goes to undo the ropes binding his legs before rolling Bruce over onto his side and curling herself around his spine, throwing an arm over his hip and burying her nose in the back of his neck. "You know, I could make it up to you, if you like? I've got a shiny new paddle just I'm just itching to break in. You'd have to ask very nicely, of course."

Getting down on his knees and having Selina slowly tease out every awful thing he's ever done in the dark; it's a tempting offer. She'd look down at him with such indulgence. She's forgive him, but only once he'd prostrated himself before her, proven that he was really, truly sorry. Then they could lie in the afterglow and he could feel cleansed and she would feel mighty. It sounds wonderful, but it also sounds like a game for another time. 

Bruce threads his fingers through Selina's. "Maybe another night. If it please you."

"You've already dropped the safeword, Bruce. No need for the yes mistress', 'no mistress' stuff. Why don't we sleep it off and, if you're feeling up to it, we can give it a go in the morning?"

That's not normally how this works. Bruce's fingers clench around Selina's. "I don't normally do this during the day."

"Oh, just think about it." Selina purrs into his ear. "You pressed up against the window for the whole city to see. Red faced, hard as nails because you like it so much. I bet you'd beg me to spank you."

Bruce's blood runs hot and cold all at once and his penis shifts against his thigh. He wants that, he wants it so badly. He wants to look down at his city and imagine that everyone in it is looking up at him. 

"That would be nice." He says in a voice that doesn't betray how giddy he feels. "In the meantime, maybe we could finish up  the old fashioned way tonight?"

Selina laughs at that. "No way, old man. We fuck tonight and you won't fully appreciate my charms come morning."

Bruce lets out a low whine of frustration, but he's smiling when he buries his head in the pillows. He looks up to see Selina smiling too as she hoists the duvet up and over the both of them. 

He falls asleep to the sound of her voice, whispering sweet nothings about all the bad things that happen to bats who stay up past their bed time. None of it sounds that bad to Bruce. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Come find me on [tumblr](http://jeffersonhairpie.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/chadfuture_)


End file.
